The Honored Guests
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Sequel to the Guest List and Wedding Plans. The smugglers at Han and Leia's wedding. It wouldn't be a celebration without them.


THE HONORED GUESTS

"My feet are killing me," Leia remarked to Han as they stood in the reception line. A thousand guests made for standing and smiling a long time.

"I need a drink," Han responded. "A very large, cold one."

Another sentient representing some world in the Alliance that neither knew came by and offered congratulations. This one was gracious but smelled like rotting fish. And another and another...

"Congratulations to you, Han and Leia, my condolences!" It was a tall, white blonde woman.

"Sapphire! So glad you could be here!" She and Leia hugged and Sapphire kissed Han.

"So why're you offering her condolences?" Han teased her.

"Because I've known you way too long. Oh, and this is my fiance, Kerss."

"Boy, are you in for it," Han said, shaking Kerss' hand.

"C'mon, keep it moving! We're dying of thirst back here!" It was Sando, with a woman on his arm of what was likely mixed species.

"He's such a whiner. I'm Liadon, by the way."

"I'm amazed that you got a date for this!" Han told Sando.

"I took pity on him. See you in a bit," Liadon said, walking off arm in arm with Sando.

Dash Rendar was there, too. "Aren't you glad you didn't invite Bom?"

"Everybody hates Bom," Han said.

More smugglers congratulated and insulted them as was their manner. Finally, a familiar woman came over and flung her arms around both Han and Leia.

"Ackmena! You actually took time off!" Han said in disbelief. He turned to Leia. "Ackmena's never taken a night off in all the time I've known her."

"I haven't taken a night off since you were in short pants, Solo," she told him.

"Bet Wuher's pissed off," Han said gleefully.

"Incredibly so. By the way, it's playing on all the holoscreens at the Cantina. Over his objections. There was going to be a riot if we blocked it. Even those who don't like you couldn't believe you were getting married, and to a princess, no less!"

"Keep it moving, Ackmena! Just 'cause you're our favorite bartender doesn't mean you get to hog the line!"

"Gree's getting annoyed, I see," Ackmena said. "You're in luck, only four more behind us. Bet you both need a drink. See you shortly. Oh, and Solo? I get a dance."

"You're on."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Leia's first dance as a couple was over, and they were free to dance with whomever they chose.

Han selected Ackmena, and Leia honored Sando, who was incredibly misty eyed.

"I can't believe it! Han Solo, married! And to such a beautiful lady!"

"You're very kind, Sando." Leia laughed. He was a dreadful dancer but she minded not at all. Ackmena and Han were laughing out loud, most likely trading insults with each other. "And Liadon is a lovely woman."

"She seems to like me for myself. Which admittedly doesn't happen often," Sando said.

"May I cut in?" It was the interim governor of Adamastor, as was indicated on his name tag. Han had quipped that when you need a nametag at a wedding, you had too many damn guests.

"I'll take the next dance, thank you," Leia told him. Sando was going to cripple her but he was making Leia laugh as he revealed some of Han's behaviors in his younger days. Leia was not surprised but she was incredibly amused. Sando bent down and kissed her hand and returned to Liadon, who was dancing with some official. The governor and Leia began dancing. It was clear he'd been indulging heavily at the cocktail bar, and he was an even worse dancer than Sando. Leia listened as attentively as possible but concentrated on making sure her feet weren't fractured.

Having survived that, her next dance was with Corvus the smuggler. Corvus could actually dance, which he admitted was due in part to Caryn, his on again off again lover of many years.

"Y'know, I think I'm gonna ask Caryn to marry me," Corvus told Leia. "I've been putting it off for a while."

"How long is a while?" Leia asked.

"Twenty standard years," Corvus replied.

"I think you two know each other well enough," Leia replied.

Mon Mothma, dancing with an official, passed the two of them and glared.

"What's with that lady, anyway? Doesn't she know you should smile at a wedding?"

"She's my boss."

"I'm so sorry, dear. Now you have Han and a miserable boss."

"Why does everyone keep telling me this?" Leia said, bursting into laughter.

"Because we're all pretty damn jealous of him. Never saw him getting married, let alone to a princess. But he's never looked happier than he does tonight."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"So you and Kerss are engaged, eh?" Han asked as he spun Sapphire about the dance floor. Sapphire had actually helped improve his dance skills back in the day.

"He's a great guy. No one's ever made me happier," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, you deserve a little happiness," Han told her.

"Gods, Solo, we've gotten so damn respectable. What're we gonna do for fun? I somehow don't think there'll be any fistfights tonight."

"Well, none that I'll be engaging in," Han laughed. "I don't think my wife would like that very much."

"She's an amazing woman, Solo. Looks like the Solo Luck was in the air when you two got together."

"She's incredible. And she married me!"

"You're still in shock?"

"Forever and ever." Han's smile was beatific.

"Who's the woman in the white ceremonial gown with the purple ribbons who looks like she's constipated?"

Han laughed. "That's Mon Mothma, Leia's boss. And no, she does not like me. Thinks Leia went downmarket."

"Well, she did, but that's beside the point. So you better take good care of her, Solo, or you'll be answering to me. Last time I checked, I was still a pretty good shot."

"I'll keep that in mind. But remember, I shoot first."

"You're hopeless."

"When it comes to Leia, that's absolutely true."

The song ended, and Sapphire sighed. "Maybe I should go dance with one of the lowlife types here."

"We've got reps from the entire galaxy here. Not my idea."

"I'd have been surprised if it had been. Do you even know any of these sentients?"

"A few, and a few more I wish I didn't. Now go do your part for galactic unity," Han said to her as she smiled and headed off.

01123581321345589144233377610987

At the end of the evening, the smugglers all gathered round Han and Leia, most of them drunk and more than a bit teary eyed. Wuher had reported from the cantina that more than a few patrons were crying.

At long last, Han and Leia were ensconced in their suite at the best hotel on Coruscant, where they'd stay before taking off on their honeymoon. Leia's shoes and Han's boots were discarded before they even sat down.

"I'm surprised my feet aren't bleeding," Leia remarked. "Now you know why I had a pair of flats made for the wedding."

"I should've broken these in a little more," Han agreed as he set the new spacer boots, which were polished to a high shine. "I might not wear shoes at all on our honeymoon. In fact, I think we won't be wearing much in the way of clothing," he said, winking at his bride. The two, still in their wedding clothes, leaned back on the bed, turning to smile at each other.

"I actually had fun," Leia said, her face alight with happiness. "I'm glad the smugglers came. They kept me in stitches. Which is more than I can say for some of the officials I had to dance with. Mon Mothma glared at me plenty, but I wasn't going to let her choose my dance partners."

"It was a great night. But let's make it even better," Han suggested.

"I have an idea how we can do that," Leia said.

"Let me guess: It involves getting out of these clothes," Han said, his face as radiant as Leia's.

"Great minds think alike," Leia said, and they began to prepare for the best part of their wedding night. "I think I'm going to like being Mrs. Solo."

"I think I'm going to enjoy your being Mrs. Solo, too. I love you."

"I know."


End file.
